


The Distance Between Us

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai supposes it's a good thing that Kurogane doesn't make up his mind to be truly stubborn often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kurogane/Fai, distant, You like to keep me just one step behind." Vampiric smut, set post-series, on the presumption that everything will end well for our heroes. This may, of course, be a rather huge presumption. 956 words.

**The Distance Between Us **

Kurogane held out his wrist, blood already beading at the cut he'd just made. Fai took a breath, steeling himself to drink and only drink, and bent his head.

"Do you hate it that much?" Kurogane asked, before Fai's lips touched the blood that was welling up, slow and crimson. His voice was harsh.

Fai looked up at him, disconcerted by the question. "I already forgave you," he essayed, trying for gently amused. "Are you still feeling guilty?"

"That's not what I asked." Kurogane gestured, and the scent of blood wafted against Fai's nose. His nostrils flared at the heady scent of it. "This. Is it really as bad as you make it seem?"

He couldn't begin to imagine what had brought this on. The hunger snarled at him; Fai shoved it down. "It's not horrible," he said, and shrugged. "Don't fret yourself, Kuropyon."

Nicknames were losing their power to distract Kurogane; this time he merely scowled. "Would you just tell me the truth?" he asked. "Or would that actually kill you?"

The smell of Kurogane's blood was getting stronger as more of it welled up; it was beginning to trickle down Kurogane's forearm. The big lummox didn't even seem to notice, let alone _care_. Fai kept a firm grip on his instincts, and refused to stare. "I'm telling the truth," he said, still as lightly as he could manage. "It's not horrible."

Kurogane frowned--oh, for pity's sake, that was his _thinking_ look. "What," he asked, slowly, "does 'not horrible' mean?"

A bead of blood was sliding down his arm, following the line of a tendon. Fai forced himself to look away. "It means that I don't hate it. Are you planning on bleeding all over your clothes?"

"They'll wash." Kurogane shrugged. "What does 'not hating it' mean?"

It was no wonder Tomoyo-hime's courtiers spoke of Kurogane's tenacity in hushed tones. Honestly. "It means that I don't hate it," Fai told him, testy, and seized Kurogane's arm. He ran his tongue along the trickle of blood, eye slitting as the taste of it exploded in his mouth, rich with Kurogane's unthinking strength. Fai growled with the pleasure of it.

Above him, Kurogane's breath caught. "Oh," he said, Fai had to close his eye against the sound of his sudden comprehension. "You mean you _don't hate it_."

Fai held onto his composure with his fingertips. "It's not in my nature to," he said. He could hear the sudden surge in Kurogane's heartbeat, and the compulsion to pin, to _take_ throbbed through him in time to it.

"All right," Kurogane said, simple. Fai had hold of one of his wrists; that didn't stop Kurogane from simply lifting him with the other, pulling him close with careless ease. "Go ahead."

And the idiot lifted his chin and bared his throat.

"I don't think," Fai said, as evenly as _want_ and _need_ and _hunger_ would permit, "that you know what you're doing."

Kurogane looked at him from beneath his eyelids. "You don't think I asked them what would happen? Moron." His hand slid up, pressing Fai's head forward. "Go ahead."

Fai added this to the long list of ever-more-ridiculous things Kurogane had done, and lunged forward, gripping Kurogane's shoulders and bearing him down to the floor. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and set his teeth against Kurogane's throat, over the steady beat of his pulse, and bit down.

Kurogane swore, body jerking into a taut arch under his. Fai growled and held him into place, captured by the pleasure of drinking, of having his Prey right where he belonged. Blood welled over his tongue, hot and thick with the tang of Kurogane's strength, his surprise, and... his pleasure.

Kurogane's groan vibrated against Fai's lips, body strung tight under Fai's, every muscle tensed. His hands closed on Fai's back, pulling Fai tighter against him.

He was hard against Fai's hip.

Fai growled again, hunger and desire flashing through him, and kept Kurogane pinned with one hand. He slid the other down Kurogane's chest, claws out and slicing through the cloth that was between him and his Prey, and pressed against the heat of Kurogane's body. Kurogane panted for breath, ragged gasps catching in his throat, and when Fai curled his fingers around his cock, purring with the sleek heavy weight of it in his hand, Kurogane shouted, hoarse and incoherent, and bucked against him as he came.

Fai drank that in, too, Kurogane's pleasure intense on his tongue, savoring the wild flavor of it. Kurogane remained taut under him, trembling, until Fai drew back and lapped the last trickle of blood from his throat. The tension went out of Kurogane all at once, like a line that had been cut, and he sprawled against the floor, limp and gasping.

Now that the hunger was slated, Fai could think again. He drew back, or started to. Kurogane caught him. "So they forgot to tell me about that part," he rasped, and didn't let go of Fai's wrist. "They tell you?"

"Not in so many words," Fai admitted, averting his gaze from Kurogane's.

"You been holding out on me? Or you just don't not-hate the fact that it's me?"

That it was--Fai covered his face with his free hand, caught between laughter and disbelief. "You're something else, Kuropyon," he said, into his palm.

"Have to be, where you're concerned." Kurogane tugged on his wrist. "So?"

"You didn't hate it?" He couldn't stop the question.

"Nope." Kurogane was silent for a moment. "Kind of even liked it. Going to undress before you get started, though, next time."

Fai couldn't do anything but laugh at that, and let Kurogane pull him down, closing the rest of the distance between them.

**end**


End file.
